brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Location: Spook Row
Spooky Introduction= Spook Row is a small, halloween-themed village, similar to but geographically separate from the main Brightwood Village, which can be reached via a special Portal found in the village. Spook Row has its own Helper and Residents, and also has some unique Buildings, Houses and Decor items available to buy from the Market. See also: Snowy Hills Helper: Frankenpine Pile of Fear Time: 3 Seconds Produces: +5 Coins, +1 XP, Haunted Spirit, Anima Talisman |-|Spooky Market= Spooky Buildings |-|Spooky Structures= The following Quest Structures are located in the Village, but are related to Spook Row in some manner. In alphabetical order: *Portal Haunted (provides access to Spook Row) The following Quest Structures that are located in Spook Row. In alphabetical order: *Cobweb Bouquet *Drake's Castle *Orange Bounce *Tower of Terror *Tub of Bubbling Brew |-|Spooky Quest Tree= Information on this page should be complete aside from links. Note: According to currently available information, Drake's Castle is opened by Series: Cafe! Yay! It seems odd that Drake's Castle is not opened by a previous Spooky Quest, as all others are, so if anyone has conflicting information on the origin of Series: Drake's Castle, please mention it. Note: Aside from the six Single Quests opened by Series: Orange Bounce, all of the following Single Quests take place in the Village, not Spooky. =Spooky Quest Tree= Continued from the Plant and Grow (Branch). Continued by no further Branches. Series: Orange Bounce (Structure: Portal Haunted, Spooky Helper: Frankenpine and Spooky Structure: Orange Bounce)(opened by Series: A Friendly Gathering 1.Warming Up) *''Single: Spooky House'' (opened by Series: Orange Bounce 1.Entering Spook Row) *''Single: Mummies'' (opened by Series: Orange Bounce 2.Digestive Walk) *''Single: Undead Claws'' (opened by Series: Orange Bounce 3.Pumpkin Flavors) *''Single: Anima Lanterns'' (opened by Series: Orange Bounce 4.Big Lungs) *''Single: Spooky Fencing'' (opened by Series: Orange Bounce 5.Dizzy Spells) *''Single: Ghostly Figures'' (opened by Series: Orange Bounce 7.Huff and Puff!) *Series: Silken Splendor (Structure: Cobweb Bouquet)(opened by Series: Orange Bounce 8.) **''Single: More Zombie Friends'' (opened by Series: Silken Splendor 1.Spooky Sweet) **''Single: Anima Bones'' (opened by Series: Silken Splendor 2.Glisten Up) **''Single: Under Scares'' (opened by Series: Silken Splendor 3.Priority Tidiness) **''Single: Bat Roads'' (opened by Series: Silken Splendor 4.Gossip Ring) **''Single: Holes in Trees'' (opened by Series: Silken Splendor 5.Sweet Notions) **''Single: Cauldron Style'' (opened by Series: Silken Splendor 7.Spill the Beans) **Series: Bubbling Homebrew (Structure: Tub of Bubbling Brew)(opened by Series: Silken Splendor 10.Beauty Adored) ***''Single: Climb the Spooks'' (opened by Series: Bubbling Homebrew 1.S'il Vous Plait) ***''Single: Mansion for All'' (opened by Series: Bubbling Homebrew 2.Tub Gorg) ***''Single: Spook Lights'' (opened by Series: Bubbling Homebrew 3.Demuckify) ***''Single: Crunching Leaves'' (opened by Series: Bubbling Homebrew 4.Producing Prep) ***''Single: Count's Coffin'' (opened by Series: Bubbling Homebrew 5.Secret Potion) *''Series: Tower of Terror'' (Structure: Tower of Terror)(opened by Series: Orange Bounce 8.Creepy Hotel) =Overlapping Branches= In Spooky, but not part of Tree: In Cool Beans (Branch): *''Series: Drake's Castle'' (Spooky Structure: Drake's Castle)(opened by Series: Cafe! Yay! 1.At the Cafe) |-|Spooky Special Items= ---- Special Items These Items are specific to Spook Row Quest Structures and subsequently constructed Buildings. *Anima Talisman *Frog Potion *Haunted Spirit *Lock of Hair *Spooky Velvet |-|Spooky Woods Single Quests= Single Quests that take place in Spooky Woods. Standard Reward for all is +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Spooky House Single: Mummies Single: Undead Claws Single: Anima Lanterns Single: Spooky Fencing Single: Ghostly Figures |-|Village Quests Opened by Spook Row Quests= Single Quests taking place in the Village that are Opened/Unlocked by completing certain Steps of Spooky Quest Series. Several Silken Splendor Quests open Singles for Brightwood Village Single: More Zombie Friends? *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Silken Splendor; Quest 1. Spooky Sweet *'Construct:' Murky Home *'Visit:' Murky Home 1x (for Delilah Duck) *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Anima Bones *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Silken Splendor; Quest 2. Glisten Up *'Place:' Anima Bones 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Under Scares *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Silken Splendor; Quest 3. Priority Tidiness *'Place:' Inflatable Arcs 3x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Bat Roads *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Silken Splendor; Quest 4. Gossip Ring *'Place:' Bat Confetti 10x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Holes in Trees *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Silken Splendor; Quest 5. Sweet Notions *'Place:' Hollow Trees 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Cauldron Style *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Silken Splendor; Quest 7. Spill the Beans *'Place:' Witches Couldron 1x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp (presumably) **''Note:'' Reward shows +10 Coin, +25 Exp, which may be a typo. Need confirmation. ---- Several Tower of Terror Steps open Single Quests for the Village Single: Climb the Spooks *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Tower of Terror; Quest 1. Drake the Fifth *'Construct:' Tree House **''Note:'' This quest was probably intended to be for the Spooky Tree House, however the Tree House is what is used. *'Visit:' Tree House 1x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Mansion for All *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Tower of Terror; Quest 2. Clean Drake's Castle *'Construct:' Haunted Mansion *'Visit:' Haunted Mansion 1x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp player2start note to self: something about 5 Hours? Single: Spook Lights *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Tower of Terror; Quest 3. Spirit Picking *'Place:' Spooky Lights 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Crunching Leaves *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Tower of Terror; Quest 4. Clingy Horrors *'Place:' Fall Trees 5x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp Single: Count's Coffin *'Opened by Completing:' Series: Tower of Terror; Quest 5. Cling High and Tight *'Place:' Count's Coffin 1x *'Reward:' +100 Coin, +25 Exp